redwallfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Banannibo/Nightpaw of Noonvale
Eulaliaaa!!!! 20:12, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Well, my fanfic on the Redwall Wiki has problems, and while it may still be worked on, I like this one better. I hope you will too. And this one is dedicated to Rose. Rest peacefully, you will be avenged again! I also dedicate this to The Mask, Colonel Clary, and Brigadier Thyme, three of the bravest creatures I ever knew. This fan fiction is for you! Lilian Darkpaw. Chapter 1: Nightpaw He was a young hare, with fur of black which had earned him his name, Nightpaw. Along with several other young Noonvalers, he was performing the pleasurable duty of berrypicking. A young haremaid named Cayna, daughter of Ballaw De Quincewold, called to him "Nightpaw, thought up any super wheezes yet, wot?" Nightpaw did not speak like other hares. He smiled fondly at Cayna "Actually, I've thought up a rather good one. Here's what we'll do ... Chapter 2: Memories of the Warrior Urran Voh strode through the archway that led into the main building in Noonvale. The mouse Patriarch was not happy. "That stupid Nightpaw!" he thought. "He's just like that mouse, Martin. He's going to get the other youngbeasts killed with his stupid schemes!" He entered the Counsel Chamber, and saw an extremely guiltylooking group of young creatures. Urran sighed. Cayna, Nightpaw, an otter named Stormflight, and several others, including his grandson, Felldoh, son of Brome. Urran looked around and saw the other counsel members. Ballaw, Rowanoak, Keyla, Grumm, and Brome. He adressed them "I believe we all know why we are here. This group of youngbeasts, led by Nightpaw, have once again overstepped the boundaries of safety. It gives me no pleasure to have to punish them, but the safety of Noonvale must not be compromised. Nightpaw, what do you have to say for yourself?" Nightpaw faced Urran, unafraid. "All I have to say is that it was good fun and I'd do it again, sir!" Urran frowned. "Is that all?" Nightpaw stared straight into his eyes."Sah!" The old mouse faced the rest of the counsel. "Friends, it gives me no pleasure to say this, but Noonvale must be kept safe. Nightpaw, from this day forth, I declare you Outcast from Noonvale!" Chapter 3: Outcast! There was a horrified silence in the Counsel Chamber. Then two things happened. A cry like that of a wounded beast broke the stillness, and at the same time, Nightpaw walked out of the room. Cayna, Ballaw's daughter, immediatly broke down crying, and ran out of the room. Stormflight the otter, son of Keyla and Tullgrew, dashed out like a creature possessed. Brome slumped down in his chair, his head in his paws. Ballaw suddenly seemed to go berserk. "Why would you do that, Urran?" he raged. "Can't you see you've broken my daughter's heart?" Urran could not meet the hare's gaze, although he did not know why. "I did what was best for Noonvale, and for your daughter, Ballaw. I do not wish to see you hurt as I was." Brome stared at his father. "You banished Nightpaw because he reminded you of Martin the Warrior!" Chapter 4: To Redwall! Nightpaw had nearly made it out of the village when he heard somebeast calling him "Hey, Nightpaw, wait up! Category:Banannibo Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfiction